the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
The Secret Life of Animals 2/Credits
Opening Credits Columbia Pictures and Movie Land Animation Studios presents In association with Sony Pictures Animation A Rideback Gaumont Animation Lord Miller/Vertigo Entertainment and Pascal Pictures Production The Secret Life of Animals 2 Closing Credits Directed by Mike Mitchell Steve Martino Carlos Saldanha Produced by Robert Rodriguez Dan Lin Janet Healy Phil Lord Christopher Miller Roy Lee Jinko Gotoh Avi Arad Amy Pascal Screenplay by Nicholas Stoller Phil Lord Christopher Miller Carlos Saldanha John Davis Garth Jennings Chris Meledandri Story by Chris Sanders Jill Culton Roberto Orci Phil Lord Christopher Miller Matthew Fogel Executive Producers Nicholas Stoller Phil Lord Christopher Miller Jared Stern Chris Meledandri Executive Producers Karey Kirkpatrick Sergio Pablos Courtenay Valenti Allison Abbate Chris Wedge Director of Photography Phil Méheux Production Designer Ron Kurniawan Edited by Ken Schretzmann Dan Zimmerman Music by John Powell Mark Mothersbaugh Music Supervisor Steven Gizicki Ryan Potter Seth MacFarlane Matthew McConaughey Gina Rodriguez Michael J. Fox Zendaya Keegan-Michael Key Channing Tatum with Bill Hader and Genesis Rodriguez Harrison Ford Alan Tudyk Alan Silvestri Cameron Diaz John C. Reilly Kate McKinnon Elizabeth Banks Athena Karkanis Thomas Stanley Holland Ben Stiller Jamie Chung Daveed Diggs Simon Pegg Tom Kenny Amy Poehler Special Visual Effects, Imagery, Character Animation and Computer Graphics by Sony Pictures Imageworks Head of Story Dave Needham Co-Director Jason Reisig Art Director Devin Crane Camera Operation Stephen W. Childers Visual Effects Supervisor Karl Edward Herbst Associate Producer Skye Lyons Animation Supervisor Kevin Webb Modeling Supervisor Marvin Kim Character Setup Lead Paolo Dominici Texture Paint Lead Nicolle Cornute Sutton Effects Animation Supervisor Theodor Harris Vandernoot Character Effects Supervisor Henrik Karlsson Rolling Credits Sony Pictures Imageworks General Manager Steve McKinnon Production Manager Peter Nofz Cast Additional Voices Casting by Leslee Feldman Story Story Artists Additional Story Artists Art Lead Character Designers Character Designers Additional Character Designers Visual Development Visual Development Artists Editorial Colorist Lead Colorist Bex Taylor-Klaus Colorists Asset Production Sony Pictures Imageworks Supervising Animators CG Supervisors Character Setup Technical Directors Rough Layout Artists Character Animators Arron Burton Ron Zorman Tim Gibson Samuel Arturo Rico Vazquez Richard Alexander Forero Dominguez Jennifer M. Duverglas Palacios Juan Alejandro Gomez Acosta Gini Cruz Santos Jamie Chung Cameron Hicks James Humphries Mario Alberto Martinez Tapia Paulie Alam Ana Alvarado Cinzia Angelini Claire Are Isabel Auphan James Baker Anders J.L. Beer Joshua Beveridge Jamaal Bradley Ben Catmull Dominick Cecere James Chiang Jeff Croke James Crossley Janel Drewis Luca Erbetta Teresa Falcone Chris Wedge Kevin Webb Jill Culton Bob Peterson Ross Anderson Anthony Rizzo Mark Farquhar Kevin Freeman Derek Friesenborg Robin George Ryan Gong Adolfo Anuar Figuero Casillas Christopher Sanchez Steven Pierre Gordon Joan Marc Fuentes Iglesias Miren Delgado Beamurgia Luis Grane Bill Haller David Han Laura H. Han Dave Hardin Steve Harwood Alan Hawkins Nicole Herr Scott Holmes Sungmin Hong Ethan Hurd Jay Jackson Cathy Jones Inhwan Kim Sumin Kim Eric Lees Yueh Chih Eric Lin Christopher Dennis Lindsay Xavier Trudeau-Deschênes Jéróme Dernoncourt Scott Britton Chris Buckley Jim Dodd Joe Mandia Kenn McDonald Gavin Moran Matthew J. Munn Peter Nash Claire Niebergall Nicholas Nostbakken Joseph Oh Kevin O'Hara Luke Osborne Patrick Osborne Keith Paciello Sydney Padua Irene Parkins Florian Parrot Brett Paton Andrew Perez Jayson Price Tim Ranck Dylan Reid Philip Rudolph Sandra Ryan-Moran Abel Salazar Christopher Sanchez Henry Sato Brian Scott P. Kevin Scott Keith A. Sintay Chad Stewart David Stodolny Bobby Taylor Bill Tessier Alex Tysowsky Jeff Vacanti Pepe Valencia Roger Vizard Michael C. Walling Dan Wawrzaszek David Wesch Larry White Alex Whitney Alex Williams Chris Williams Doug Williams John Wong Jimmy Wu Mitchell "Mitch" Yager Juan Carlos Navarro Gómez Jackson Lean Chiew Yeoh Animation Production Assistant Joshua Fritchie Pipeline Supervisor Chuck McIlvain Pipeline Lead Dan Ziegler Pipeline Artists Luiz Philippe Peixoto Barros Moreira Benjamin Sakai Charles Schwartz Gregory Torrn Aslan Zamaev Pipeline Technical Directors Rohit Sudhakar Dantkale Colton Fetters Eric J. Flores Jiang Han John R. Hazzard David Kenley Diana Lee Cris Jurado Marcos Kyle McGinnis Kate Nagy Pallav Sharma Jean Tsai Alan Zheng Marketing Visual Effects Supervisor John Staub Lighting Supervisor Michael Muir Lighting Leads Clara Chan Bertrand Cordier Joosten Kuypers Nick Loy Cosku Turhan Compositing Supervisor Orde Stevanoski Compositing Leads Stuart Cripps Colin Drobnis Anthony Kramer Aaron Kupferman Orde Stevanoski Lighting and Compositing Associate Production Manager Dana Jurcic Lighting and Compositing Coordinators Danielle DiMarco Barto Dan Cortez Chrissy Habblett Laura M. Meredith Jeff Wong Lighting and Compositing Artists Barry Andres Yezi Xue Guillermo Arambulo del Rio Jim McLean Nacho Blasco Dominguez Lynn Basas Douglas Addy Laide Agunbiade Mike Ogun Alkan Bekah Baik Al Bailey James Battersby Brooke Beane Jean-Paul Beaulieu Tatjana Bozinovski Jared Brient Grady Campbell Jean Choi Jongo Jeff Chung Cedar Connor Mike Dalzell Dennis Davis Lisa Deaner Caine Dickinson Amy Edwards Brian Fisher Toby Gaines Jason Gottlieb Brian Hanable Jerome S. Hartman Daniel Hayes Luke Heathcock Chris Hung Farid Khadiri-Yazami Christina Raymond Cunningham Dan Knight Dan Kruse Wing Kwok Kurt Lawson Stephen Lunn Lori C. Miller Sarah Moore Gautama Murcho James H. Park Cara Paul Michael Porterfield Laurie Powers Daniel Raffel Daniel Rubin John Sasaki David Wayne Satchwell Christian Schermerhorn Alex Huguet Paredes Manuela Schmidt Peter Sidoriak Aaron Singer Ryan Smolarek Sharmishtha Sohoni Daniel Sunwoo Ryan Trippensee Wayne Vincenzi Nancey S. Wallis Christina Adia Wang Susan Weeks Matthew Thomas Wheeler Bob Wiatr Shane Christopher Wicklund Ned Wilson Tyquane Wright Genevieve Yee Fernando Zorrilla Effects Animation Supervisor Patrick Witting Effects Animation Leads Stephen Marshall Joseph Pepper Effects Animation Associate Production Manager Amanda Hui Effects Animation Coordinator Colin de Andrade Effects Animators Tosin Akinwoye Tom Allen Charles Anderson Ahmed Bahaa Hassan Paulo Biajante Steve Blakey Dan Bodenstein Ryan Bowden Jangwhoan Choi Daniele Colajacomo Marcos Francos Dorr Todd Dufour Tim Fagan David Gary Maria Giannakouros Scott Giegler Diego Grimaldi Mark Hamilton Matthew Hendershot Matt Hightower David Hipp Andrew Hofman Wayne Hollingsworth Eric Horton Vincent Ren Haur Hsu Doug Ikeler Seunghyuk Kim Kevin Kitchel Daniel La Chapelle Ganesh Lakshmigandan Y.J. Lee Chih-Kai Liao Chia-Chun Lin James Little Franklin Londin Alex Manita Kevin Mannens Chris Messineo Matthew Michael Benson Jaymie Joseph Miguel Daniel Naulin Jongwon Pak German De Benito Panillo Stephen Paschke Christopher Puchta Geoffrey Reynaud Brian Ritz Christopher Dante Romano Toby Abraham Rosen Sean Rowe Aldo Scarella Zoran Stojanoski Akmal Sultanov Brian Sundman Miles Todorof Ferenc Ugrai Jeff Wolverton Alvin Yap Character Effects Supervisor Brian Casper Character Effects Lead Chris Yee Character Effects Associate Production Manager James Michael Miller Character Effects Coordinator Holly Fung Character Effects Artists Kori Amacker Jason Baldwin Corey C. Bolwyn Danny Breeze Daniel Camp Yuk Ting Chan Amandine Claude Rachel Criscolo Leticia Maycotte Diaz Barbara Ellison Enrique Campos Encinales Nick Evans Samuel Freynet-Morin Christian Hinz Mike Sungjoon Hong Rob House Walter F. Hyneman Daniel Jardin Katie Xiaoya Jin Leopoldo Juarez Janice Lew Christo Sandro Libaridian Benjamin Lopatin Jeff Martin Dylan Miller Lennon Montejo Meredith Moulton Nandan Avinash Phansalkar Maria Eugenia Gonzalez Sanchez Sneha Shukla Dulce Lou Velazquez Jeremy Villemaire Ting Wang Dan James Wrightsell Jinglong Wu Jeremy Yeo-Khoo Matte Painting Supervisor Olivier Dubard Matte Painting Lead Ivo Horvat Matte Painting Coordinator Ashley Bellm Matte Painters Ray Allen Gonzales Navid Dadgar Gizem Ersavas Josh Evans Mohd Faizal Cosmin Ghiga Jeremy Hoey Thomas Roland Johnson Slav Kravchenko Jerry L. Loveland Steve Matson Adil Mustafabekov Stephanie Pocklington M.J. Sarmiento Sigurlaug Lisa Sigurdardottir Will Weston Look Development Supervisor Kurt Judson Look Development Associate Production Manager Frederick Lissau Look Development Coordinator Robin Garcia Look Development Lead Joe Strasser Look Development Artists Wai Mun Matthew Choy Amir Wahid Eleswy Christian Kuntz Christina Lum Uros Simic Joe Viola Jason Williams Look Development Software Lead Karl Steifvater Look Development Software Technical Director Andy King Texture Paint Supervisor Edwin Fabros Texture Paint Leads Camila Davila John B. Wallace III Texture Painters Ron Bushaw Joe Dicesare Susan Kornfeld Sam Gebhardt John McGee Editorial Associate Production Manager Taide Carpenter Resource Associate Production Manager Jann Wimmer Marketing Associate Production Manager Joseph Lobato Media & I/O Coordinator Anthony DeFoe Production Office Coordinators Shelli Coppoolse Stephens Alicia Dowis Production Assistants Jaclyn Erbacher Thomas Hannivan Trevor Lareau Joy Liberatore Zara Pokrandt Brendan T. Ryan Production Coordinator Holly Fung Visual Effects Editor Anik Seguin Visual Effects Editorial Coordinator Addison Pauli Visual Effects Accountants Vincent Johnson Ola Mota April Nagasawa Lead Production Services Technician John Rhoads Senior Production Services Technicians Zachary Connolly Colin Grey Jordon Phillips Zara Tooth Xavier Angel Velazquez Leah Wouters Production Services Technicians Thomas Cosolito Lisa Curtis Glenn Gannon Shawn Kirsch Zubair Lawrence Nathan Longest Toby Abraham Rosen Max Smythe Stephen Winters Dan Zimmer Production Services Manager Andrea Lackey Pace Data Archive Engineer Xavier Angel Valazquez PST Tools Developer Rosa Behrens Camp Projectionist Chris Wilson Manager Andrea Lackey Pace Head of Computer Graphics Daniel Kramer Head of Software Development Erik Strauss Head of Pipeline Francois Chardavoine Pipeline Architects John Hood Cottalango Leon Orde Stevanoski Technical Production Managers Rohit Jain Steven Vargas Head of Shading Lee Kerley Color Scientists Sean Cooper Jeremy Selan Kaz Tanaka Software Leads Armin Bruderlin Moti Cohen Marc Andre Davignon Larry Gritz Lee Kerley Christopher Kulla Cottalango Leon Lucas Miller Sosh Mirsepassi J. Robert Ray Leonardo Szew Software Engineers Jesse Andrewartha Michael Ball Christopher Burdorf Francois Chardavoine Jeren Chen Xinling Chen William Ching Sarah Cho Gina Chuang Alejandro Conty François Coulon Marc-Andre Davignon Scott Englert Mark Fickett Nick Fowler David R. Gordon Daniel Greenstein Ole Gulbrandsen Daniela Hasenbring Laura Kasian Lu Kondor Dave Krieger Julie Langman Umberto Lazzari Pascal Lecocq Calvin Lee Mike Lyons Buthaina Mahmoud Robert Malikian Lucas Miller Bruce Navsky Kenneth Nicol Marteinn Orn Oskarsson Jordon Phillips Dhasarath Ravindranath Aleksei Rusev James Salter Mathew Selby Daniel Paul Sheerin Geo Snelling Andrea K. Solis Clifford Stein Harinder Preet Tehara Brian H. Thompson Melt Van Der Spuy Jon Ware Ying Wei Dan Weston Josh Wills Brian Wong Production Additional Production Support Custom Animation Production Resource Management PSTs Post Production Sound Crew Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm, Ltd. Company Marin County, California Supervising Sound Designers Randy Thom Christopher Barnett Supervising Sound Editors Randy Thom Gwendolyn Yates Whittle Sound Designers Randy Thom Jeremy Bowker Re-Recording Mixers Lora Hirschberg Randy Thom Leff Lefferts ADR Loop Group Children's Loop Group ViviAnn Lee Music Digital Intermediate Technical Support Bradley Harding Stereo Conversion by Gener8 For Sony Pictures Imageworks Production Management Production Infrastructure Training & Artist Development Artist Management Studio Infrastructure System Engineering Systems Engineers Systems Coordinator Joshua Perez Production Support Senior Management For Sony Pictures Animation Production Management Erik Vignau Development Studio Infrastructure Marketing and Publicity Amy Sullivan For Movie Land Animation Studios Soundtrack Album on Interscope Records Songs Coming soon! Copyright © 2019 Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc., Sony Pictures Animation, Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. All rights reserved. Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc., Sony Pictures Animation, Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. are the authors of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright and other laws. This motion picture has benefited from the tax credit for the production of foriegn motion picture in France. Filmed in Location of Australia A France/Canada/Australia/New Zealand Co-Production This project was complete with assistance from the Georgia Film, Music, & Digital Entertainment Office, a division of the Georgia Department of Economic Development Special Thanks Additional Thanks Production Babies Color by TECHNICOLOR This is a work of fiction. The characters, incidents and locations portrayed in the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Sony Pictures Entertainment (SPE) and its wholly-owned film divisions did not receive any payment or other consderiation for the depiction of tobacoo products in this film. This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Subsistence Makes Of A Difference. Category:Credits